


Dog Tired of you Chat

by NixQuinnIsRoyalty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Ranboo is half enderman half wolf, based off a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixQuinnIsRoyalty/pseuds/NixQuinnIsRoyalty
Summary: Techno and his new uneasy alliance with Ranboo.  Where he learns about Ranboo's other side.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 412





	Dog Tired of you Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tiktok https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeJ3VRH8/ made by Jar.o.vinegar

Techno didn’t know what to expect when his old friend walked in with the enderman hybrid. He also didn’t know what to expect when he was told they were going to keep them. He didn’t know what to do when the boy in front of him claimed to have silk touch hands and even more so he didn’t know what to do when the boy had proved it. He didn’t know what to do when Phil left him alone for days with the boy. He didn’t know if he was comfortable with acknowledging the boy had a name.

In short, Technoblade didn’t know what to expect, life on the DreamSMP was chaotic and lacking trustworthy figures. Wilbur, his old friend’s son, had called upon him before shortly going off the deep end. He helped Tommy who in the end just betrayed him. So excuse him for not being exactly trusting of the new person who was building into the mountain.

His chat seemed to like the kid though, reminding him incessantly to check on him and help him, never calming down until he listened. So oft his mornings started with a huff walking over to see the boy in his bed safe and sound, completely asleep. That was how most of his mornings went wake up, check on the boy, do whatever he had planned for the day. 

Then one day he had to travel with the boy together more totems of undying, their safety being something to ensure. His chat screaming about his dogs and the boy the entire way. The loudest voices telling him to keep his dogs alive and bring them back, something he begged the boy to do with him. Techno didn’t expect him to have a way with dogs. The boy managing to get them at his side with a bark of the word ‘heel’.

The boy was just weird all around, Techno thought looking for meat to breed his dogs. He knew he had some but he just couldn’t find it anywhere. Throwing open chests eyes scanning the content of each one. Where was the meat, he normally kept it in the storage here but it seemed that his stores were running empty, funnily enough so were his bones. Asking Phil he received a negative from the man. Did the boy… he must of.

Techno marched out of his house huffing, eyes scanning the terrain around the boy’s home. Red tainted the snow betraying the boy’s attempts to hide the meat in his chests. Techno growled at him the voices screaming at him to punish the thief barely quieted by Techno’s own ability to stay sane.

“Hey! Did you take the beef and mutton I was going to use to breed the wolves?” He growled out, hand tightening around his sword’s hilt.

“I-I-I d-did! I needed it! I swear! I needed it!” He stuttered out raising his hands tumbling backward into his wall, “I-i can only… I can only eat Chorus fruits, raw meat, and uh… bones to not get sick Techno.. I’m sorry you can… You can have them back! But c-can I keep the bones?”   
  


Techno huffed, “What do you mean you can only eat those things?”   
  
“I can only eat those three things. That’s what I mean. It’s a side effect of being a hybrid. It’s like how you can only eat potatoes, Carrots, and things coated in gold Techno.”

Techno froze, he was an enderman hybrid with... wolf? He could only eat raw meat, bones, and chorus fruit it made sense. His hand let go of his sword as the voices exploded.

_ Name him Karl! _

_ No no no no no name him Sammie!! Sammie!! _

_ TechnoWoof! _

“He has a name guys,” Techno growled out under his breath.

_ Name him Josh! _

_ Sky c’mon do it for the dono Techno! _

_ Ranbark??? _

_ No you got it wrong Barkbboo! _

“Guys shut up!”

Ranboo stared at the man fear clear in his eyes. Techno stared back his voices getting louder more demanding that they get to name the new ‘puppy’ as they were calling Ranboo.

_ Name the puppy Jordan!! After me! _

_ No name him Dream has a House! _

_ Nope! Carl! The dog! _

“ _ Chat! Guys! _ I have a horse named Carl! You don’t need to name him! He has a name!”

_ Emily? Please Techno? _

_ Edd. It’s a cool name. _

_ What about Ryan?? _

“Chat his name is Ranboo! Jesus leave the poor boy alone. I am not renaming him.” Techno shakes his head the chat falling into temporary silence.

“U-uh Techno still want the meat back?” Rambo said grabbing the food from his chest, 

“No keep it. You reminded me I need to make sheep and cow pens so I don’t have to trek everywhere when I want to feed these guys anyways.”   
  
“Oh… Thank you! Also thanks for not letting chat rename me I guess?”   
  
Techno nodded, “No problem kid. Also feel free to steal meat, and bones whenever you get hungry. Don’t want you to be weak.”

_ Play fetch with him!!! _

There is the realization that he’s a dog and not half-human from his chat. Techno sighs running his hand over his head. Beginning to walk back before he pauses.

  
  


“Kid if you ever need help… I’m willing to help so is Phil, just as long as you don’t betray me,”

If Techno told Phil and get angry when the man pointed out that’s what he forget to tell Techno, well that was a story for another day. The two of them setting off to build massive sheep, and cow farms, leather and wool being very useful for the creation of their clothing as time went on. When Ranboo told him about what he was doing or what he thought he was doing… Well let’s say Dream deserved to rot in prison, he had already used his favor on naming that damn dog after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes this is short. I was tired and maybe I'll post a second chapter??


End file.
